parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Starfire
Starfire is an extraterrestrial being from the planet Tamaran who got trapped on Earth and became a Teen Titan. Roles * Sawyer in Supers Don't Dance * Vixey in The Christian and the Jew * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars in Sailor Rain (DIC), Sailor Rain (VIZ), and Sailor Rain Crystal. * Sasha LaFleur in All Supers Go to Heaven 2 * Lilly in Alpha & Omega (MeggieConte) * Tito in Chihiro & Company * Rita in Steven & Company Portrayals *Cookie in Pound Titans Voice Actors *Hynden Walch *Jennifer Hale *Kari Wahlgren Gallery Robin and Starfire.jpg Starfire.png Thumb-starfire2.jpg Starfire .jpg Terra and the girls have fun TTG.jpg Dafzc7q-db405089-675f-4d5f-a45c-9d15963274fc.jpg Human Age 2.png Human Age Robin x Starfire.png Starfire Screaming.png Cat starfire.jpg Starfire Teen Titans Go!.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2128.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2126.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2133.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2119.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2115.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2108.jpg Starfire dressed as Tiana.png Starfire dressed as Belle.png Starfire dressed as holiday princess.png Teen titans judas contract starfire by budtheartguy-dayumzc.jpg Robin and Starfire.png Princess Starfire.png Robin and Starfire.jpg Starfire Stirring in a Soup with Spoon(1).png Starfire's Hot Sauce.png Starfire Stirring in a Soup with Spoon(2).png Starfire's Hot Sauce(1).png Starfire(1).png Starfire Dressed as Green Frog Princess(1).png Starfire dressed as lily pad gown.png Starfire Dressed as Green Frog Princess-0.png Starfire Dressed as Lily Pad Gown.png Robin&Starfire.png Starfire Dressed as Lily Pad Gown-0.png Starfire Stirring in a Soup with Spoon.png Starfire Paddling With Spoon Into a Soup.png Starfire Attached to Diamond Destiny's Bedside Lamp Inspired by the Heroine(1).png Starfire Dressed as Green Frog Princess.png Introducing Starfire from EDAG.png Starfire Attached to Diamond Destiny's Bedside Lamp Inspired by the Heroine Merged to Resemble Three Penguins.png Starfire's feet, soles and toes.png Starfire.png Starfire LOL.jpg Starfire and Raven BFFs Forever by WickidlyStrange13.png Starfire is Jimmy Neutron.png Ttg Starfire.jpg The Croissant Robin, Starfire, and Raven.png Starfire second cristmas.jpg Starfire (Teen Titans Go).jpg Star Butterfly, Malamar, Nadine Stillwater, Haxorus, Xerneas & Starfire.png Mavis Dracula, Prinplup, Ginormica, Starfire & Rare Whisp.png Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1061.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1067.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1078.jpg 4c64116c-f696-409d-8d22-03c254852d9e screenshot.jpg Go5.png Starfire dressed as Robin.jpg|Starfire dressed as Robin MV5BMjI2NTQzMzkxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE4Mjc5MjE@._V1_.jpg TTG_DudeRelax_Recap_4.png 35.PNG 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG 39.PNG 40.PNG 41.PNG 34.PNG Starfire_welcomes_robin.png Robin attacking the Teen Titans.jpg Robin-starfire-robin-starfire-10079414-720-480.jpg 6a6d227fb290f2e1dd241d31a69f3a4a.jpg CQ9IQLuUwAAuH7C.png Robin and Starfire on the ferris wheel.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1653.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2000.jpg Teen Titans gasp as they see being mind-controlled.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2123.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2125.jpg Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire smiling awkwardly.png Ttg31.png Ttg52.jpg TTG Real Magic 126a 66.png 10868722_web1_COMP-002.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2217.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2213.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2199.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2193.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2218.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2225.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2226.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2229.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-129044.jpg Big 1540744206 image.jpg 19758-Hot-Movie-TV-Shows-Teen-Titans.jpg Teen Titans throwing Fire energy balls at Slade's robot.png Teen Titans go to the movies screenshot.png The Teen Titans acting like movie stars.jpg MV5BODc1YTYyOWItNTIyZi00ZDViLThhZDEtMWQwZjRmYzUwYjc0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ4NjY2MzE@. V1 SY1000 CR0014011000 AL -1024x731.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2256.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2265.jpg Snapshot-2018-11-19 at 06 45 25 PM-656159719.png 1 eq-1TdaAnyblWf6O8UlaHw.jpeg Teentitansgomovies257.jpg 646026.jpg TTG Movie9.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2157.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2155.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2163.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies victory.jpeg Teen-Titans-Go.jpg 20190519_145153.jpg Starfire_the_Terrible.jpg tumblr_norvhuOac31tz0qlxo3_250.gif TTG Starfire.png teen-titans-clipart-20.png downloadfile-1.png Robin and Starfire sad.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0085.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0089.jpg starfire-teen-titans-2.22.jpg starfire-teen-titans-trouble-in-tokyo-8.15.jpg starfire-teen-titans-go-7.83.jpg starfire-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-7.42.jpg Wallpaper.wiki-Raven-Teen-Titans-Desktop-Image-PIC-WPD001134.png Downloadfile-2.jpg 6097290367995e92c w.jpg Bropocalypse-teen-titans-go.png Starfire Jinx and Rose Wilson.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2031.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2045.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2039.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2036.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2023.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1989.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1988.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1997.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_0225.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_0248.jpg tumblr_o84kb9N1bh1rwexuwo1_500.png teen_titans_series___starfire_by_devin_skywalker_dcin0mr-pre.jpg starfire_in_batgirl_outfit_by_ajz092-dcuhe5a.jpg 5538f9aebdbd2053756798593d9fe915.jpg|Starfire as Batgirl Robstar - Trouble in Tokyo movie.gif Incredible_Quartz.png|Starfire as the incredible Quad 650aee82b18a29260f57067059de13f4afbcaac3_hq.jpg Tumblr norvhuOac31tz0qlxo7 500.gif Tumblr norvhuOac31tz0qlxo8 500.gif Tumblr norvhuOac31tz0qlxo5 250.gif Tumblr norvhuOac31tz0qlxo4 250.gif starfire_by_fallingrain22_d90sk1o-pre.png|Starfire as a pony Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0200.jpg Dance-Starfire-teen-titans-go-37324952-114-250.gif Tumblr_o131n7nomR1qicfe2o2_400.gif awnn-cute-lol-starfire-Favim.com-3315664.gif 1517878581726.gif Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1229.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2050.jpg Wallpaper.wiki-Free-Teen-Titans-Go-Background-Download-PIC-WPE008935.jpg Starfire_profile_card.png Starfire holding to Ami.png starfire-dc-super-hero-girls-69.6.jpg starfire--3.07.jpg starfire-dc-super-hero-girls-legends-of-atlantis-3.42.jpg starfire-dc-super-hero-girls-hero-of-the-year-29.3.jpg 1528402051431.jpg teen_titans_go_laundry_day_3_by_rubtox_d6kp7z7-pre.jpg 8a9b6d92-9cf0-4071-929a-d53a8bfa04e3 screenshot.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1226.jpg 1559696304512482890164.jpg 15596963437051834899244.jpg 15596964070181451514418.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0127.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0135.jpg Robstar gossip time by kittycakez dcwm7ku-fullview.jpg Starbolt.jpg Teen Titans starfire.gif Starfire-render.jpg d26c52c0e1661b4a50601d3516ecf160.png tt018.gif Tt Robin and Starfire.jpg untitled_drawing_by_isaacnoeliscutie-dbs7owz.png DC superhero girls Starfire.png Starfire_DC_Super_Hero_Girls_0001.jpg 1529020015915.jpg 1484865362849.png 1512078668173.png 668989f0eb0106fe8288da63ac5cddfc.png a1bc9d576cd7a5532117d47688909b6f.png 075acdb607691457acda2720cf73dadc--superhero.jpg tumblr_ojkosoUadi1w2qj80o1_1280.jpg 34405753343_14cc0b441a_b.jpg Starfire as a cat.png ttg_starfire_tto_by_benjamin10mil_dcjlezp-pre.jpg ttg_starfire_rebirth_by_benjamin10mil_dcar3yw-pre.jpg starfire_new_52_tgg_2_by_benjamin10mil_dckj4s6-pre.png Star by alienlina dc8a3tz-pre.png badass_starfire_attacks_by_alienlina_dawpxo2-pre.png flying_starfire_by_alienlina_dcwz81j-pre.png Starfire4.png tumblr_norvhuOac31tz0qlxo2_500.gif Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0454.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0440.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0569.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0264.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0265.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0267.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0268.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0269.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0270.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0271.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0272.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0273.jpg Teen_Titans_S03_Screenshot_0238.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0030.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0031.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0068.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0134.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0139.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0198.jpg Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0173.jpg 1448393668451.png Teen_Titans_S05_Screenshot_0238.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0124.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0123.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0122.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0121.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0120.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0119.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0118.jpg Teen Titans S01 Screenshot 0117.jpg Starfire and Robin in relaxing spa masks.jpg Teen Titans original.gif 1474124380254.jpg TTG LandryDay Recap 9.png Starfire_greet.png downloadfile-9.jpg 61269845_142092693538641_6481602365138180602_n.jpg RobStar-teen-titans-18139507-600-527.jpg Downloadfile-13.jpg 774925.jpg 42a6e6ac645d1543a0e1f955082fa5d9645ed6b7r1-852-438v2_hq.jpg|Starfire the Terrible 1d49f334550768102f059982f5f0464401ae2321-1.jpg Teen titans star fires feet agin by disneyboxerman dbdzf59-fullview.jpg Wallpaper.wiki-Teen-Titans-Go-Wallpaper-Free-Download-PIC-WPE00637.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Starfire_PNG_Clip_Art_Image.png 3883334-ttg ep53 mrbutt still01.jpg Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Teenagers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters with a puppy's eyes Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Robin and Starfire Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Starfire, Karolina Dean, and Star Butterfly Category:Girly Girls Category:Violet Characters Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters with a Bubbly Personality Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Adults Category:Love Interests Category:Love Interest Category:Princesses Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who inflate Category:Adorable Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Protagonists Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:DC Comics Category:TheCartoonMan12 DC Movies Category:Starfire and Pinkie Pie Category:Starfire and Raven Category:Dragon Rockz Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Aliens Category:Orange Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Kenzcoolz Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Lego Dimensions Characters